The present invention relates to a gear transmission generator for a bicycle light assembly. The bicycle light generator is provided with a generator member, a rotatable gear member mounted on the generator member, and means to move the generator member from a first position to a second position.
Prior art bicycle light assemblies have generally been of two types. The first type of bicycle light assembly is provided with a battery or batteries, such as a plurality of size D batteries. This type of bicycle light assembly is not practical because the batteries become weak and eventually die. Such batteries often die down quickly and are expensive to replace. Furthermore, if the batteries become weak or die while powering a bicycle light, the purpose of the bicycle light is defeated, thereby putting the rider and others in danger. The second type of bicycle light utilizes a generator having a driving wheel mounted thereon which frictionally engages a bicycle tire side all. There are several disadvantages of such prior art bicycle light assemblies. When a bicycle wheel is rolling over rough or bumpy surfaces, the driving wheel of the generator will vibrate and lose contact with the tire side wall, thereby resulting in an interruption of the driving wheel rotation and consequently, a loss of power to the bicycle light. Another disadvantage of prior art bicycle light assemblies having driving wheels is that the rider has to stop the bicycle and position the driving wheel to contact the tire side wall, or the rider has to reach down and position the driving wheel to contact the tire side wall while the bicycle is moving. The former method of positioning the driving wheel causes the rider to make unnecessary stops, thereby resulting in a loss of time. The latter method of positioning the driving wheel is dangerous and could result in serious injury to the rider and others.